legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin (Stephanie Brown)
Robin (Stephanie Brown) is a superhero and sidekick published by DC Comics. First appearing in Detective Comics #647 (June 1992), she is the fourth iteration of Robin, the sidekick of Batman. The first female iteration of Robin in DC's main canon, she is also the one with the shortest run, serving from Robin #126 (May 2004) to Batman #633 (December 2004). Added to the Superheroes Unlimited in version 6.0, Stephanie Brown's Robin costume can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit. Whilst wearing the costume, players will be granted access to her abilities and gadgets. Backstory Stephanie Brown was the daughter of former gameshow host Arthur Brown, who became the supervillain Cluemaster after losing his job. As her father spent much of his time either in prison or as his criminal persona, she spent very little time with him, even after her mother's death. During one of her father's crime sprees, Stephanie helped Batman and Robin locate him. After this encounter, she met Tim Drake and started dating him, later learning he was actually the Boy Wonder. This lead her to be begin operating as the vigilante Spoiler, receiving training from Tim to help her skills. After Tim left the role following his father's death, Stephanie approached Batman and asked to take his place as Robin until he recovered. Accepted, she trained in combat techniques and detective skills, even learning his identity. Taking interest in guerrilla warfare, Stephanie eventually went behind Batman's back to use a work-in-progress plan to start a gang war to take out the city's gangs. However, this ended up causing chaos on the streets and lead to her being fired as Robin. Despite this, Stephanie continued to work unofficially as Robin. Eventually, Stephanie was captured by the criminal Black Mask, who tortured her to learn about Batman's secrets. Eventually, she was saved by the Dark Knight. After the experience, Stephanie was convinced to leave vigilantism, handing the role back to Tim and returning to civilian life. After Batman's apparent death at the hands of the Black Glove, she re-joined the Bat-Family as the next Batgirl, working with the new Batman and Robin. When Bruce Wayne returned to the role as Batman, she would take up the identity of Spoiler and worked with Tim, now the vigilante Red Robin, to fight crime. In the Mod Stephanie Brown's Robin costume returns in Superheroes Unlimited 6.0, here known as Robin (4th). Her costume can be obtained by trading 4500 tokens with the Suit Assembly Unit and can be worn by the player. Whilst they do so, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 3, Speed 3 whilst sprinting and Acrobatics 2. In addition, they will be give Fortitude 1, Stealth and access Bat-Gadgets. Players wearing Robin's costume will also be able to Quick-Use certain gadgets (Ability 1 Key to use, Ability 5 Key to change), crawl through 1 block gaps (Ability 2 Key), and enter combat (Ability 3 Key). Brown can also equip her Bo Staff (Equip Key), activate night-version lenses (Ability 4 Key) and use Detective Mode (Utility Key). In addition, players wearing Brown's Robin suit can use her "Monitor" ability, which will make them invisible whilst in Detective Mode (Special Key). Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Sidekicks Category:DC Category:Batman Category:Robin